The reforming of naphtha feed streams is an important process for producing useful products, especially for the production of gasoline. In particular, reforming naphtha feed streams is useful to produce aromatic compounds and, thus, to increase the octane value of the naphtha feed streams. To reform the naphtha feed streams, the naphtha feed streams are generally passed to a plurality of reformers that are arranged in series, with conventional systems operated at a substantially isothermal temperature profile based upon inlet temperature at each reformer.
More recently, development of reforming schemes have focused upon maximizing production of aromatics compounds and minimizing production of lower value non-aromatic by-products through manipulation of the reaction rates within the reformers in a manner that favors selectivity to desirable aromatic compounds. However, such reforming schemes are energy-intensive and often require inter-reformer heating.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide processes and apparatuses for producing aromatic compounds from a naphtha feed stream that maximizes production of aromatics compounds while minimizing energy requirements for effectively reforming the naphtha feed stream. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.